


Toss A Coin For A Miracle

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Rights, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig Beilschmidt have been happily married for 7 years and want to have a child of their own. When all the adoption agencies turn them away, they turn to IVF treatment and meet a willing surrogate. It is from then, they will go through the hardships, excitement and horror that comes with preparing for a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent tbh. I'm a sucker for domestic!Gerita and I'm regularly shamed for using mpreg as my way of getting them to have a baby of their own. So I decided to go for a more realistic approach. Plus...this whole fic isn't going to be sugarcoated with the parenthood stuff either. It's going to go through EVERYTHING from all the procedures you need to go through for a baby, all the tests, all the things you need to buy. Everything.

Never in all his years, did Feliciano feel so intimidated. Was this an adoption office or an interrogation room? A hard-nosed old lady read over their files over and over again.

“Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Vargas-“

“It’s Mr and Mr. Beilschmidt. We are married” Ludwig cut in sharply. He was aware of the risk of entering a strictly religious adoption agency. The old woman tsked and rolled her eyes. “By law, while it is now legal for homosexuals to marry and perform adultery sins, as a woman guided by God’s will I cannot allow a child to be raised by two abominations of god”

Feliciano felt his heart tear in two at her words. For the sake of his pride, he mustered all his strength to swallow down his emotions and keep a brave face.

“A child deserves a mother and a father. You two cannot raise a child together. You cannot raise a pure, innocent child to think that your lifestyle is okay” She continued with a glare. Feliciano watched with a pained expression as she set down the red ‘rejected’ stamp over their pledge to adopt and handed the paper back. Ludwig wanted to say something. He wanted to say ‘we could be fine parents and raise the child to be better than what you could possibly do’ but he needed to stay strong. Stay strong for Feliciano. Stay strong for them.

All he did was sigh, hold Feliciano’s hand and walk him out the door.

Through the car-ride home and all through dinner, Feliciano was very quiet. He and Ludwig were so sure that they would be eligible to raise a child together. And while they wouldn’t have the gotten their child today, at least they had a hope that they would come soon. Ludwig took the paper and threw it into their fireplace. Somehow, it felt comforting to see it burn in front of him.

Feliciano and Ludwig had met in a rally protesting for same-sex marriage. Feliciano could remember it well. Ludwig was dressed in a leather biker’s jacket, had several piercings and smelled of alcohol. Feliciano wore a big baggy pastel jacket with lace around the collar. He was jumping around when he was suddenly shoved by a bible-basher and the lace caught on one of the zips on Ludwig’s jacket. On their awkward stagger to the bathroom, they conversed with each other and exchanged numbers.

They stayed friends up until the middle of their collage years, where Ludwig came bashing on Feliciano’s door begging to be let in. Despite all the love and support Ludwig’s parents had given him, it all disappeared the moment they learned that their son was gay. Feliciano and Ludwig moved in together in a small compartment near their college, where friendship started to grow into something a little more.

They married in August. It was a relatively small wedding as many of the close family guests were not willing to offer their blessings to the happy couple. Not that it mattered anyway. The extra money helped Ludwig and Feliciano buy a nice house for themselves.

Their marriage carried on for 7 years. In those years, Feliciano and Ludwig had seen the rise and fall of a few beloved pets. They had a flourishing green house in their backyard which Ludwig took great pride in maintaining. Feliciano was always fond of decorating their home. All except for once room.

A considerably small, empty room. Just between the bathroom, Ludwig’s study room and their bedroom. Every time Feliciano passed it, a dull sense of oddity passed him. Did a child once live there? Or…would a child live there soon?

Sometimes, Feliciano would catch himself staring at mothers in the park with their sons and daughters. He knew it was creepy to stare but…the sense of longing was too strong. He wanted to be like them. He wanted to put the band aid on their son’s knee. He wanted to braid his daughter’s hair. He oh so desperately wanted to carry his baby in his arms and tell them what a flower was and why the bee was sitting on its petals.

_“Ludwig. I want to talk”_

_Ludwig had been sitting on the couch, reading the Sunday newspaper with a coffee in hand. Feliciano sat across from him and placed a hand on his knee._

_“Lulu…”_

_His boyfriend looked up. Feliciano never called him ‘Lulu’ unless he was trying to say something serious._

_“We’ve been together for a long, long time…”_

_Ludwig set down his coffee and paper to face Feliciano completely. “Feliciano, where is this going? What have you done?”_

_Of all the things running through his mind, Ludwig was thinking of the worst possible outcomes. Did Feliciano spill wine on the study room carpet? Oh that would leave him seething! Or perhaps Feliciano broke his exclusive collection of model battleships. He felt himself cringe at the thought._

_“Ludwig…I want to take our relationship further…I want to have a child with you, Ludwig. Please…” He whispered._

_Ludwig stared at him dumbfounded for a long moment. “….We can’t. For two men…two gay men…it’s practically impossible to get a child of our own…all the adoption agencies are religious based here…”_

_Feliciano began to sniffle as tears built up in his eyes. “L-Luddy…”_

_“But” Ludwig cut in, “We can visit them all. We can visit all of them in hopes that one may be of use to us. Maybe…maybe they will let us…”_

_He reached over and hugged his boyfriend tightly, letting him cry into his shoulder. “I want a child…I want a child with you…” He mumbled, “I love you, Feliciano. I want to watch our son or daughter grow up with you”_

The next morning, Ludwig sat at his desk job with a sunken face. He hated this. He hated his desk job more than anything in the world. It was so devoid of colour and while it paid well, he wished with all his heart that he had a more fulfilling job to do. Life was far too short to sit and press buttons on his computer for a company that shipped packages to various businesses across the globe.

“Good morning, Ludwig. Here is your coffee”

Ludwig looked up to see Elizabeta, his secretary, hand him a blueberry muffin and a mug of hot, dollar machine made coffee onto his writing desk.

“I hear you and Feliciano had some…issues yesterday” She spoke up. He was midway through sipping his coffee cup and set it down again.

“He…he won’t talk to me. That was the last local adoption agency we could find. The next one will have to be cross-country” He admitted painfully. Ludwig looked to the ceiling and sighed thickly. “I don’t know what to do anymore…he and I want a child so badly but bias is always there to stop us. No matter what we say, each and every agency we turn to stops us only for our relationship alone”

It was then, Elizabeta slid a pamphlet across his desk. Ludwig picked it up and read the title slowly.

_IVF TREATMENT CLINIC_

“E-Eliza…we’re not women. We don’t need this”

“No silly! Have you checked the back of the pamphlet?”

Ludwig turned it over and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

_Surrogacy_

“……I-it says homosexual partners are eligible for a surrogate…” He whispered shakily. Ludwig felt his body shake with hope and excitement. There was another option!

“Yeah…I previously used this treatment when we found out Gilbert was…well…sterile. He saved his sperm and placed it in a bank before his chemotherapy. Thankfully, they were still eligible and now we have no need for what’s left.” She gave a laugh and patted her abdomen for emphasis, “Three’s too many! But perhaps…you and Feliciano can do the same. I hear there are women who offer to surrogate for homosexual couples such as yourself”

Ludwig felt his heart swell with hope and looked at Elizabeta with a large smile.

“Thank you, Elizabeta! Feliciano will be over the moon with this news”


	2. Chapter 2

And thus began their exciting, joyful, frightening, anxiety inducing but mostly joyful journey to becoming parents. The first thing the pair needed to do was book an appointment at the IVF clinic and to be bombarded with many, many intrusive questions and tests. Useless questions on whether they were both sexually active, whether they stable jobs, how long they had been married, who took on more responsibilities. Frankly, both Ludwig and Feliciano felt nervous answering the questions. What if they lost this chance too? The doctor took a sample of both men's semen to determine if either of them had an STD or any other concerning illnesses, told them their results on whether or not they were successful in getting a willing surrogate would arrive in the mail in a few months time and waved them out the door. 

This did not help with Ludwig's anxiety or Feliciano's impatience. They had been told that a woman would volunteer for them and that they would cover all the medical expenses to bring that child into the world. Their surrogate would schedule fortnightly visits to them to check on the baby's progress. The main issue that concerned Feliciano specifically was that the surrogate could pull out at any time if she chose to. If they lost their one chance...no. Feliciano didn't want to think of that possibility ever. Ludwig was continuously filling the empty void in their hearts with yet another puppy or another kitten. But none of them could replace the deep longing in both their hearts. 

It had been 6 months since their pledge for surrogacy. Feliciano had been convinced that they had been forgotten about. That was until he saw the familiar logo of the IVF clinic on the corner of an envelope in the mail one day. Feliciano almost shrieked in excitement. Ludwig! He had to tell Ludwig! 

By the time Ludwig slowly staggered into the house after a long day at work, Feliciano was sitting on the couch with the unopened letter in his hands. The German could tell it was the news they had been waiting for. "Feliciano...."

He set his briefcase and sat beside him on the couch. 

"Ludwig....I-it's finally here...I'm too scared to open it" He spoke in a hushed whisper. Ludwig kissed him on the cheek and looked at the letter in his hands. "Whatever is printed on that letter...just remember that I love you so much and we will get through this together" He rumbled quietly, kissing Feliciano's cheek once more. With shaking hands, Feliciano started to peel open the envelope. The tearing of the paper was killing them both with the suspense. Whatever laid under those folds was going to determine not only the existence of a human life, but also their chance of raising that human. 

 

'Dear Mr and Mr Beilschmidt. 

We are delighted to inform you that your pledge has been accepted and a willing surrogate has offered to carry your child. Your surrogate's name is Miss Amelia F. Jones-'

Underneath all the text was a photograph of a young open with a large dimpled smile, a bob of blonde hair and blue eyes. Feliciano touched the woman's cheek through his soft, happy sobs and shook as they continued to read the words printed on the paper. 

'- Please book an appointment for a sperm collection and the insemination process. It is been requested by Miss Jones that both fathers be present for the operation and also to discuss your options. We are offer our congratulations and wish you both a good day' 

 

Ludwig turned to Feliciano and Feliciano turned to Ludwig. There was a silence between them full of disbelief and shock at the news. Then happiness. Overwhelming happiness. Feliciano let out a shriek of happy tears and hugged Ludwig tightly. Tighter than any hug before. Ludwig had caught himself crying alongside his husband. They kissed and held each other's hands for what felt like forever. Neither of them wanted to ruin this happy moment. Neither of them got up off the couch after opening the letter. They happily stayed curled up in each other's arms. Even when they eagerly booked their appointment on Ludwig's phone. 

On Tuesday the 13th of March, Ludwig and Feliciano Beilschmidt were going to create a baby together. Perhaps not in the same way others would. 


End file.
